El Mejor Regalo
by Ataegina Grey-Mitarashi
Summary: 6 años de relación no son difíciles de cumplir. Pero un buen regalo si es díficil de escojer. One-shot KakaAnko de universo alterno.


**6 años de relación no son difíciles de cumplir. Pero un buen regalo si es díficil de escojer. One-shot KakaAnko de universo alterno. Leanlo por favor. Narrado desde el punto de vista de Kakashi.  
**

**Dedicado con mucho cariño y admiración a Isi-san, espero te guste amiga=D**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. Si no, Sasuke y yo tubieramos un hijo, Sasori fuera mi amante y Anko y Kakashi ya se hubieran casado xD.

* * *

**

_El Mejor Regalo._

6 años ya han pasado. Y recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer. Era un día como hoy, hacía mucho calor y había mucha gente transitando por las calles de Konoha. Pero, entre toda la multitud, estaba una persona que de verdad importaba. Con su cabello morado recojido en coleta, sus ojos grises tan seximente delineados, su cuerpo perfecto y su personalidad explosiva... ¿qué otra cosa puede desear un hombre? Al menos un hombre como yo desea a Mitarashi Anko. Corrí hacia ella, llevabamos 2 meses saliendo y ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba decirle que la amo, que es la persona más especial para mí y que no quiero seguir siendo su amigo, ahora quiero ser su novio.

Se lo dije, pareciera que su sonrisa no cabía en su rostro. Me abrazó tan fuerte que por un momento no pude respirar. Y así comenzó nuestra relación, entre felicidad y amor. Y ahora es nuestro sexto aniversario y no sé que le puedo regalar. Ya le he obsequiado de todo, desde una caja de chocolates, hasta un vestido. Desde un pequeño alajero hasta un automóvil. Y ahora no sé cúal es el regalo indicado. Entré a una tienda de ropa, todo se ve rosa y azul, Anko ODIA el rosa, y azul no me gusta para ella. Ella es más de gris. Aparte, las blusas son muy escotadas y no soportaría ver como "otros" observan a MI Anko.

Luego, entré a una dulcería. Tantos y tantos dulces existentes, y pensar que ya le regale de todas marcas, sabores y colores. No encuentro alguno nuevo, todos ya han pasado por el paladar de la mujer que más amo. Y ahora que me doy cuenta, Anko adora todo tipo de dulces y caramelos, desde ácidos hasta empalagosos. Recorrí todas las dulcerías posibles, y nada.

Encontré una tienda de lencería que acavaban de inaugurar. Había prendas de todos tamaños y colores, pero la ropa interior no me interesaba tanto. Al menos, no se la vería muy seguido, y nunca le había tomado importancia. Me resigné y decidí volver a mi departamento. ¡No podía ser posible que en Konoha no existiera otra cosa que mi querida Anko no hubiera tenido antes!

Pero en el camino me encontré una joyería, que juro nunca antes me había dado cuenta que existía y eso que se encontraba a dos calles de mi apartamento. Entré y me di cuenta que Anko nunca había usado una pulsera, ni un collar, menos un anillo. ¿Un anillo? ¡Buena idea! Estuve biendo miles y miles de anillos, pero ninguno en general me agradó; que muy exagerado, muy sin "chiste", muy caro, muy barato, muy grande, muy chico, muy extravagante, etcétera.

Pero de no ser por mi necedad nunca hubiera encontrado el anillo ideal : era un anillo en forma de serpiente, formaba un aro ya que su boca mordía su cola, y cerca de la cabeza tenía un pequeño corazón con un diamante. Era perfecto para MI mujer. Lo compré, por supuesto, no era muy costoso, pero si exigía parte de mi cartera. Salí del local directo a casa para preparar una cena, cuando de pronto sonó mi teléfono celular. Era Anko.

-¿Qué sucede mi vida?- respondí de lo más natural.

-Es.. bueno... Kakashi, yo... tengo una noticia que darte.- ¡Odio cuando hace esa voz! Los nervios comenzaron a invadirme.

-e..e...esta bien mi vida... En la noche hablamos...

Corrí a mi apartamento, hice dango a morir (entiendase, mucho), preparé ramen y fuí por Anko a su casa. Se miraba triste y preocupada. Me destrozaba verla así. Intenté subirle los ánimos, pero ni una sonrisa arranqué de su rostro. Llegando a casa, comimos el ramen en silencio, después el dango. Ni siquiera había mencionado nuestro aniversario... pero era imposible que se le haya olvidado, ¿o sí?

-Kakashi yo...-

-Espera- interrumpí- tengo algo que decirte...

Saqué de mi bolsillo una pequeña cajita. Me inqué frente a ella y, tomando un poco de aire, le dije:

-Anko, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?

Los ojos le brillaron, rápidamente se dejó caer en mis brazos y grito una y otra vez que sí. Lloraba de felicidad, era otra mujer. Decía que era la mujer más feliz del mundo. De repente, se puso sería de nuevo.

-Kakashi... yo también tengo algo que decirte...

Eso me heló la sangre. Mi estómago se revolvió y las piernas me flaqueaban. Su seriedad me daba miedo, miedo a que "eso" fuer algo malo. Pero ya había aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio, cualquier problema lo podemos superar juntos.

-Kakashi... yo... estoy embarazada.

La cabeza me dió vueltas. No sabía si gritar o llorar, ni si brincar o desmayarme. Sentía un enorme sentimiento dentro de mí. ¿Un hijo? ¿Mi hijo? ¿NUESTRO HIJO? ¡Fué la mejor noticia que nunca esperé! Rápidamente abrazé a la mujer que me daría un hijo, lloramos juntos por más de una hora, y después me dijo:

-Felices 6 años amor. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, aparte de este pequeño bebé.

La verdad, no fue algo muy esperado. Pero, confieso que este ha sido el mejor regalo que me pudieron haber dado.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!(desmayo) uf uf uf!!!! me encanto escribir este fic... muchas gracias a las personas que lo leyeron y mas si me dejan un review^^ sayooo!!


End file.
